Tue nous
by Dokuja Chinuru
Summary: L'Amour. Le Rejet. Une Tueuse à Gages. Le Soulagement. L'Homophobie a vaincu sur Terre, mais pas au Ciel. Tokio Hotel, Twincest, OS.


****

**Fandom de départ : Tokio Hotel**

**Genre : Yaoi, Twincest, Deathfic**

**Pairing : Tom/Bill**

**Disclaimer : Non, Bill et Tom ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : L'Amour. Le Rejet. Une Tueuse à Gages. Le Soulagement. L'Homophobie a vaincu sur Terre, mais pas au Ciel. (Merci Cass' x3)**

* * *

La jeune fille marchait d'un pas vif. Elle remonta la capuche de son blouson noir sur sa tête alors qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir, puis mit ses mains dans ses poches. Sous ses doigts elle sentit l'objet dur et froid, elle réprima un frisson. Elle remit d'un geste rapide les mèches de sa longue chevelure brune qui s'échappaient derrière son oreille. De petits nuages de buée sortaient de sa bouche à chacunes de ses expirations.

Dans la rue les gens ne voyaient en elle qu'une adolescente normale qui ne fesait que rentrer sagement chez elle retrouver papa et maman. Cela fesait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était plus cette personne. A présent elle tuait comme d'autres vont au boulot.

Normal, c'était son boulot.

Aujourd'hui son contrat n'était autre que les deux frères Kaulitz mais elle ignorait totalement qui ils étaient. Un homme politique revendiquant volontiers son homophobie lui avait proposé une certaine somme pour leur « disparition totale et immédiate ». Elle avait accepté, avec cet argent elle pourrait vivre pendant plusieurs mois. De toutes façons elle n'aurait pas pû refuser ou l'homme la dénonçait aux autorités.

Elle arriva devant une grande demeure. A la lumière d'un reverbère elle vérifia sur un papier si elle était à la bonne adresse.

C'était bon.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et aucun son de télévision ne lui parvenait.

Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et, d'un coup sec avec la crosse de son arme, en brisa la vitre. Aucune alarme ne se déclenchant, elle passa sa main à travers l'ouverture qu'elle venait de créer et fit tourner la poignée. La fenêtre s'ouvrit dans un grincement et la jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce en un bond agile. Elle jeta un regard circulaire et put constater qu'elle était dans la salle à manger. Alors qu'elle allait aller explorer le reste de la maison elle s'arrêta subitement.

Elle ne les avait pas remarquer à travers la vitre mais maintenant qu'elle s'était rapprochée, elle les distinguait clairement.

Deux garçons étaient assis par terre dans un coin, étroitement enlacés. Une couverture gris clair les recouvrait et l'un d'eux, qui portait des dreads blondes, la remonta un peu plus sur le dos de l'autre, ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre retombant sur ses épaules frêles. Ils fixaient l'intruse de leurs yeux chocolats, à présent vides de toutes émotions, si ce n'est un immense désespoir. Ils étaient maigres à en faire pâlir les plus grands mannequins et leur peau était d'un blanc cadavérique.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprettait à accomplir le sal boulot d'un autre, mais elle se reprit rapidement et sortit son arme pour la pointer sur les deux jeunes hommes. Une goutte de sueur froide dégringolait lentement le long de sa tempe, mais ses deux 'clients' ne semblaient pas avoir peur, ils semblaient plutôt ... soulagés.

Elle, elle avait peur. Elle avait déjà tellement de morts à son actif. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à se maîtriser, à ne pas trembler, à montrer un visage impassible quand elle visait sa victime. Mais le soir quand elle était seule, dans le noir, elle voyait leurs visages tourbilloner devant ses yeux en une danse macabre.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque le blond lui adressa la parole.

- Fais-le.

Il l'avait dit d'un ton ferme mais sa voix était douce et éteinte.

- P ... Pardon ?

- Fais-le : tue-nous.

Le jeune homme parlait aussi bien pour lui que pour son frère. Sa voix représentait leurs deux âmes ou plutôt leur âme qui était partagée entre leurs deux corps. Il ressentait ce que son frère, son jumeau, son amant ressentait. Il savait qu'il voulait la même chose que lui.

Depuis que leur relation incestueuse avait été percée à jour, le monde entier les rejetait et même leurs amis les plus proches et leur famille leur tournaient le dos et ne les comprenaient pas. Tout ça à cause d'une malheureuse photo ...

_Flash-back_

_Des cris. Hystériques, ça oui, elles l'étaient._

_Ils avaient beau avoir mis leurs lunettes noires façons mouches et s'être camoufflés du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, elles les avaient très vite repérés. Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine, tournant dans chaque rue qui se présentait sur leur chemin. Pour eux, fuir de cette manière était devenue comme une seconde nature. Ces filles, ils en trouvaient à chaque coin de rue. A croire qu'elles étaient partout._

_A bout de force, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une impasse. Déserte. Du moins en apparence. Les deux adolescents se tenaient les côtes et soufflaient bruyamment. Ils se regardèrent puis se sourirent en voyant leurs joues rougies et leurs cheveux éméchés par leur course. Ayant retrouvé son souffle, le brun se rapprocha d'un pas félin de son frère pour le plaquer contre le mur rugueux qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le temps d'un clin d'oeil et leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées en un baiser passioné. Le dreader remonta lentement ses mains sous le tee-shirt noir moulant de son jumeau._

_Un flash d'appareil photo, des pas qui s'enfuient. Elles étaient vraiment partout._

_Fin Flash-back_

La jeune fille visa d'abord le brun, qui parraissait plus faible. Elle appuya sur la détente et tira très rapidement un deuxième coup en direction du dreader. Les deux balles filèrent das l'air en sifflant et atteignirent leur cible à quelques millièmes de secondes d'écart. Elles pénétrèrent dans la chair des deux hommes et le sang coula à flots tachant la moquette et les murs. Ils se vidaient peu à peu et la vie s'échappait de leurs corps en de longs torrents rouges.

La jeune fille observait la scène, les bras balants, tenant toujours son arme entre ses mains bien que ses doigts aient dessérés leur étreinte. Elle n'arrivait plus à partir, ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir bien que sa lucidité lui intimait de s'en aller loin de cette maison souillée par le sang des deux hommes. Elle restait debout, comme figée : elle attendait. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais elle attendait.

- Merci, murmura le blond en un dernier souffle.

Ses paupières se fermèrent une dernière fois tout comme celles de son amant, et ce pour toujours. Plus aucune respiration, plus aucun battement de coeur ne les animaient. Ils avaient quitté ce monde, ils étaient morts ensembles, comme tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'ici.

La jeune fille put enfin détouner son regard des deux jumeaux, qui n'étaient plus que deux machabbés. Cette fois-ci elle n'aurait pas mauvaise conscience, car elle savait qu'elle leur avait enlevé un poids. Le poids de la vie.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de me lire :)**


End file.
